


Always here for you

by spookyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hospitalization, Male Friendship, Mentioned Choi Jongho, Mentioned Song Mingi, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhwa/pseuds/spookyhwa
Summary: Tw// BloodJongho suffers from amnesia due to an accident. Will he regain his memory?Disclaimer: This story is fictional. All events etc are created by myself and not real nor did they happen in real life. The story is for entertainment purposes.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 12





	Always here for you

_Jongho opened his eyes looking around._  
_It was dark, he could not see anything. He couldn't hear a single sound. Nothing. It was like he was in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere, where time did not exist. He tried to shout for help but not the smallest sound left his body._  
_What happened to him? Why couldn't he say anything? He turned around trying to look for anything. A small light, something that signalled him of not being completely alone.. but there was nothing. Where was he?_  
_Deep down inside of him, he could feel the fear building up. All he wanted was to get out of here. The boy shut his eyes closely shaking his head._  
_This can't be real! This can't be happening!_

_Suddenly he felt warmth hitting his back. It was like the sunlight that hugged your body on a hot summer day. There was something bright now._  
_Jongho slowly opened his eyes, being blinded for a short moment, before his eyes adjusted to the light, creating a full picture in front of him._  
_He was in the middle of a wide meadow, little daisies were decorating the green wide and the sun was stretching over it._  
_In the distance, he could see an outline of a person. Who was that?_  
_The young man started moving his body, making his way towards the creature in front of him. With every step, the person got more and more lucidly._  
_It was his best friend of his childhood days, the one he always spent time with and trusted the most. Instantly, he picked up in pace, running towards the most important person in his life. He could see the boys' red hair already, making it look like his friend had cute raspberries on his head._  
_"Mingi", he managed to scream out, as the other boy waved his hand._  
_"Mingi!", he screamed again, crushing into his friend, holding him tight in a hug._  
_"Jongho", the taller one softly said, smiling brightly. "I've been waiting for you! I'm so glad we're together again", he said, ruffling the younger one's hair lightly._  
_"W-what do you mean?", Jongho asked, looking up into his best friends eyes. "I was so alone until now, I'm so glad you're here, now I'm not alone anymore"_  
_"Where are we Mingi?"_  
_"I don't know, but it’s peaceful. It's calming and refreshing. I can rest my mind here"_  
_The younger one nodded "I'm glad we're here together", he smiled._  
_"Me too Jongho", the taller one replied, squinting his eyes as a bright smile plastered his face, when suddenly…_

_"But you're not supposed to be here," he said, as his smile slowly disappeared. His eyes filled with pain and loneliness. "It's not your time yet"_  
_"What do you mean?", Jongho asked, as his voice cracked a little. He just found him again, and now he should leave? He didn't want to._  
_"You shouldn't be here Jongho"_  
_"What?"_  
_"You have to leave"_  
_"No! What do you mean??"_  
_"I'm always here. We'll be together again, remember that. I am always here for you"_  
_"What?? No! Mingi!"_

All of a sudden, Jongho gasped for air, shooting his eyes open as he examined the room he was in. There was only a small source of light coming from across it. There were two chairs and a small table, a small cupboard and a little hanger. He was laying in a bed, unable to move his whole body though. There was something heavy on his legs. As he looked downwards, he saw a boy sleeping there, instantly knowing who it was, a small tear of relief rolled down his face  
_"Mingi"_  
The young boy heard soft beeping sounds coming from his right side. He was in a hospital. But what happened?  
He couldn't remember. The only one he knew was Mingi.  
As he examined the room further, he felt as his best friend started moving.  
"Jongho?", a sleepy voice called out into the silence.  
"Mingi?", the younger one weakly replied.  
"Oh my gosh, Jongho! Are you alright?? You're finally awake!", Mingi said, tears forming in his eyes. He was there with Jongho since he got admitted into the hospital, not leaving his side once, desperately waiting for his loved one to wake up.  
"What happened?"  
"You don't remember? You were a victim in a car crash"  
"I can't remember anything.."  
"It's okay, don't worry for now. All that matters is that you're here now. Does your head hurt?", Mingi tried to assure him.  
"No, it's okay I think, but my leg kinda hurts"  
"Yeah, you broke your leg, should I ask a nurse for pain killers?"  
"No, it's okay, I can handle it", the younger one replied, facing Mingi. His friend looked just like in his dream. His red hair was a little messy, but Mingi still smiled warmly towards him. This time though, his eyes were sparkling in the low light of the lamp.  
"Are you tired? You should rest. Let's talk tomorrow okay? Don't worry too much, I'm here for you", Mingi said once again, having a warm smile on his face as he lifts himself up to sit in one of the chairs next to Jongho's bed. Jongho only managed to smile weakly, as he closed his eyes, only realising now how exhausted he was.  
Almost instantly, the young man fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jongho woke up to a doctor talking with a nurse. As they realised he was conscious, they gave him more information about his current state. It was true, Jongho was caught in an accident.  
But not only him, there was another victim, unlike him though, he sadly died at the crash scene. They were still trying to find out his identity. Jongho was lucky, he only broke his leg and had temporary amnesia.

When he lifted himself up, he saw Mingi in one of the chairs again, smiling towards him. "Let me help you", he said, walking towards the bed.  
"I have so many questions.."  
"I know. But don't rush things. You'll get them, I promise you. I'll help you", Mingi responded, filling the weak one with hope. Jongho was really scared. The only person he remembered was Mingi.  
No one else, nothing else.

He was afraid of the unknown but tried to hide it as well as he could.  
"I know you're scared, but I won't leave you Jongho"  
Tears started to form in his eyes again as he locked his eyes with Mingi's.  
"I'm here for you, you're not alone"  
"Thank you", Jongho smiled softly, as the taller one embraced him in a big warm hug. As they remained in the hug, Jongho once again felt safe and comforted. All he wanted right now, was to stay in Mingi's arms for a little longer.

Weeks passed and Jongho recovered quickly. Occasionally, he would get nightmares where he had split parts of an accident in his head, but he couldn't put it into a picture. He didn't know what they were nor what was happening. It was always the same, bright lights that were blinding him before he saw blood. Jongho would wake up in shock, sweating a lot and crying for help.

All this time, Mingi was always there to help him. He would stay by his side, comforting him when he needed it, telling him funny stories or helping him with different mind exercises the doctors assigned Jongho.  
He was really glad he had him by his side.

As the sun started to set, Jongho sat right in front of Mingi as they both talked together. The atmosphere was comfortable as the room was coloured in purple and pinkish tones. "Thank you for being here with me and helping me", Jongho said, as he smiled towards his best friend. "Don't worry, I'm always here for you", he responded, squinting his eyes, smiling brightly towards the smaller one,  
when suddenly darting pain flushed over him. His heart was pounding loudly and his head hurt. He could feel his pulse rushing through his veins as he sat on the bed, clinging onto his head.

_"Don't worry, I'm always here for you"_  
There was a bright light again. Loud sounds were roaring in his ears as he looked around scared. At first, everything was black before his world came into pieces again. Red and blue lights, as well as white ones, were reflected on the streets. Many people were crying out loud making it hard for him to hear things at all.  
There was blood everywhere, the ground was covered in the deep red liquid as his vision got blurry. With the last strength Jongho had left, he lifted himself up from the ground, crawling towards an overturned car. There was another person, covered in red, not moving. As he got closer, he broke down in tears screaming. The other person's lifeless eyes were gazing into the dark night. Dirt and blood were building a mixture that made it seem like he had diamonds in his red hair that was shining in the moonlight. His blank face no longer held warmth and his hands were running cold. Jongho's whole world crushed as he reached for his best friend's breathless body, holding him close towards him. He didn't want to let go, he couldn't. As he yelled out in pain he weakly shook the other person's arm, desperately seeking for the smallest reaction. But there was none.  
He needed to wake up. Jongho needed him. He couldn't leave. His heart ached as his tears increased. He didn't know what to do. It seemed like no one was there. All the sounds around him dulled. All that was heard were his loud sobs as he cried out into the deadly darkness. His strength started to fade but the young boy couldn't let go of the person laying in his arms. He refused to leave him alone in the cold darkness.

All of a sudden, Jongho gasped for air, tears filled in his eyes as he lifted himself up on the hospital bed. He remembered it now. He remembered everything that happened to him that very night when he got into an accident.  
As he looked around the room, he realised he was all alone. The lights were turned off and only the moonlight made it able for him to see anything at all.  
Jongho cried out once again as he clasped for his chest. His heart ached, making it feel like he was about to pass out. He never felt so much pain in his life. The tears only increased with every second. He was gone.  
Nurses were rushing into the room trying to calm him but failing. It was a mess. As one of them called out for a doctor and medicine for him to calm down, he started to resist. All he wanted now was to get out of this cold, dark room. He wanted Mingi back. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be in Mingi's arms again, he wanted him to pat his back and tell him that everything will be alright.  
But he was gone. Mingi wouldn't return. He was the one who died that day at the accident scene.  
The next thing he knew was a sharp pain in his left arm as he still tried to get away from the nurses.

Darkness surrounded him as he drifted into a deep sleep once again.


End file.
